The present invention relates to improvements in steel rule die sets of the type used in cutting out, scoring and embossing box blanks from sheets of paper, plastic or the like.
The present invention is an improvement over the invention disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,550 of Sarka and Kang, of which the present applicant is a co-inventor. The invention of that patent overcame disadvantages enumerated therein of prior art cutting and scoring dies.
A problem still exists where it is desired to cut out, score and emboss a plurality of box blanks. It is very difficult and tedious to align the embossing means to produce an embossment properly positioned with respect to printing or other ornamentation on the box blanks. It has been necessary to carefully measure, place and secure the male and female embossing elements in exact alignment on the male and female die members. Where a plurality of cutting, scoring and embossing dies are located on a single die support for simultaneously cutting, scoring and embossing a plurality of relatively small blanks, the time required to align the male and female embossing members is substantial. Moreover, inaccuracies are possible because of the large number of adjustments which are necessary.
British Patents Nos. 1,060,111 and 1,060,313, both issued to American Can Company, disclosed the use of a male embossing element with a cutting and scoring die set. The male embossing element does not mate with a rigid female embossing elements. Rather, the male embossing element operates in conjunction with a resilient insert attached to the die plate or the press.
It is well known that in order to obtain a sharply defined embossment a rigid male embossing member must cooperate with a rigid female embossing member. To ensure this cooperation, exact alignment of the rigid embossing members is necessary.